criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder Dies First/Dialogues
At the Varini Police Department headquarters, Varini, France... Chief Augustine Marchant (welcoming): Hello Welcome to the Varini Police Department that fights crime in our cosy city of Varini, France! Augustine Marchant: My name is Chief Augustine Marchant of the police department and I expect exceeding exceptions from all of my agents, including you! Augustine Marchant: Let me say to you that you are very welcomed and I hope you'll learn from your fellow detectives. In fact, there they are! Andre Hartmann: Hey Dolorès, look over there! There's our new recruit! Dolores Auch: And so I see Andre, I'm not that blind. Augustine Marchant: Hey Detective Auch, Agent Hartmann, this is your new partner, , , meet your two partners, Agent Andre "Hart" Hartmann and Detective Dolores Auch. Andre Hartmann: It's a big pleasure to meet you, , ! You'll be a great addition to our small team. Dolorès Auch: Sure, if that's what you say, Andre. Anyway, hello , , as long you keep your nose out of my personal business, I'm sure we can get along just fine. Augustine Marchant: Sorry about Dolorès and Andre, . Andre's a bit too ecstatic so you should keep an eye on him. Meanwhile Dolorès suffers from a mental acute stress disorder from a tragedy she had suffered. I'll let her tell you when the time is right. Augustine Marchant: Don't worry, they are extremely good detectives, probably two of the best that you'll ever have in Varini. On the other hand, you have to meet the lab rats! In the forensic lab... Augustine Marchant: Hey guys, come and meet our new addition to the team, , ! Albert Hilton: Hey , ! Lettuce have a great time together! I hope you will be a butter detective than Dolorès and Andre. I bet you'll be soy awesome. Serena Hilton: Dear, Albert, you don't have to be the first one to welcome into the lab. And why is your face a mess? Please go clean yourself up. Albert Hilton: MOM! Can you please stop fussing over my hygiene? It's what science is. I like to do science a latte. Serena Hilton: Go clean yourself up, please. Anyway, hello , , My name is Serena Hilton and that messy boy is my son, Albert. Welcome to the police department. Conner Robertson: Hello ! If you ever need to retrieve footage, examine a photo or hack into a database, you can come to my corner of the lab. Augustine Marchant: You're kidding about hacking into a database, are you, Conner? Conner Robertson: Sure, I'm kidding but seriously, I'll let you use the database if needed, . Augustine Marchant: You better not be hacking Conner because it won't be just your head on the platter. Anyway, here are the profiler and historian! Syarifuddin Djajamihardjo: Hello ! I can see that you are excited to be here and I'm happy to see that! Anyway if you want an testimony or a meaning of something strange, don't hesitate to find me in my office! Isabela Queroga: , , ! My name is Isabela Queroga descending from my historical country, Argentina! If you would like to know what happened yesterday, today or a day thirty years ago, come and ask me! Augustine Marchant: Well that's our team. Hmm, I feel like I forgot someone. Gabriel Michaux: Chief! We just received a call from Agent Hartmann concerning a homicide! Augustine Marchant: Oh my goodness, I forgot Gabriel! , this is Gabriel Michaux, the department's secretary. Now Gabriel, did you say Agent Hartmann found a homicide? Gabriel Michaux: Exactly, there's a homicide in Ananas Alley! Augustine Marchant: , you're going to join Hartmann in Ananas Alley! Go solve this murder, NOW! Chapter 1 Category:Dialogues Category:Varini Dialogues